The Boondocks: High School Hours
by Onlyforwriters
Summary: Everyone has grew and things have changed, but can the Freeman brothers get with the change?


Seven and a half years have passed and the boys have grew into young men. Huey and Riley were no longer the ten and eight year old boys who ran around causing trouble in Woodcrest.

Huey was now eighteen and even had a small job down at the diner. He still held the same personality as the highly intelligent person who knew more about politics, media, and business than girls,drama, and bullshit.

He still kept a straight stale face majority of the time but sometimes he did crack a smile or laugh. Huey kept his observant side as well which made him still an quiet person in high school. He kept to himself besides talking to Riley, Cindy or his girlfriend.

Yes Huey Freeman finally asked Jazmine Dubois when they were in ninth grade making them now four years strong as they are in the middle of they're senior year.

Huey still had that big nappy bush on top of his head, same big brown eyes, he grew to be about five foot eleven, his shoulder widen and were more broad but still had skinny arms and legs. Whenever he did smile you could see his pearly whites.

Riley Freeman still held onto his personality as well. He was still a goofball and could still be a bad ass. Riley had took out his rows in tenth grade exposing his nappy hair just as his brother. He got a shape up and now wore it cut low. Riley grew to be five foot eight and was a little more muscular than his brother but not bulky, basketball and weight training were to thanks. Riley had both ears pierced with a bright small diamond in each. He still loved shiny things sometimes making him get sticky fingers along with his girlfriend Cindy. They decided to stop playing the "homie" card at the beginning of this school year having them only been together for five months. Riley being more open than his brother left him to be more known in school by the boys and girls which upset Cindy having him already cheated once.

But Cindy had become more of a girly girl over the years. She started to wear her blonde hair straight down her back, no more hats, or baggy clothes. Cindy was about five foot four, with a beautiful body on her. She had about 36C breast, toned stomach with a belly piercing with two tattoos on her hips, and she had a small but plump butt, don't get it confused though Cindy will still pop off on sight if anyone girl runs off in the mouth or even comes close to Riley. She still played basketball and held her smart mouth which keeps her in trouble sometimes but that doesn't stop her from bringing home a 4.0 every quarter. She even got Riley bringing home not too bad grades.

Jazmine DuBois was still the same sweet innocent girl she been since she was ten. She was now a straight vegan, worked at a pet store not too far, even volunteers at a homeless shelter every other weekend. Jazmine loved to love people especially Huey. She was more in love with that boy than anyone would ever know making her insecure sometimes. Jazmine hasn't grown into an ugly young woman though. She now wore her puffy hair in one big afro bun on top of her head, she was about five foot two making her the shortest out of the group, Jazmine had a nice body like Cindy but it was more fuller. She had about the same chest size with the same toned stomach but with a bigger plump butt and a smaller waist giving her the nice hourglass figure. Jazmine still worried Huey would leave her for another girl who could give him more than she could but of course Huey tells her otherwise.

Riley was the first to wake up at six in the morning on the dot. He slipped out of bed surprised at himself for being up this early. He finally didn't have to rush but he could understand why he didn't wake up on time.

"This is some bullshit", He grumbled to no one but himself since Huey was still heavily asleep in the bed not too far from him.

Riley rubbed his eyes and stood up and grabbed his pillow off his bed and threw it right at Huey's head.

"Wake up nigga", He examined to him as he walked out the bedroom into the bathroom and ran the water.

After Huey slipped on his white Air forces that matched his white and burgundy stripped short sleeve shirt that with his sagging tan pants that were cuffed at the bottom since they were a little bit too long.

Riley slipped his plain white short sleeve tee over his head than zipped up his light jeans that sagged a bit but his shirt covered anything from being seen and he put on a pair of black and white Jordan' put on his silver chain that shinned just as his earrings.

Huey never questioned how Riley got the money to buy them things because he knew the answer.

"All the shit you do gonna catch up with you Riley"

"I don't need your preachin tonight nigga", He said and grabbed his black backpack from the corner the room.

Huey rolled his eyes and shook his head. He grabbed his books off the dresser and was the first one the room going into the kitchen to see Granddad eating breakfast.

"None for us?"

"Boy you better cook yo self some damn food. You are grown!", Huey rolled his eyes once again and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Come on nigga!", Riley yelled to Huey.

"Boy watch your mouth!", Huey followed Riley's order and walked out the kitchen and than out the door behind Riley.

Huey pulled up to school and his car since Granddad would never let him drive his when Huey got his licence not that Huey cared regardless.

"You gonna have to find a ride home. I got work", Huey said as they walked into school.

"Wack ass job", Huey gave his brother the finger and headed to his locker as Riley went to find Cindy as always.

"Good morning Huey", Jazmine cheery self appeared at his locker.

"Morning", Jazmine pecked his lips.

"Going bad?"

"Nah, just still kinda tired"

Jazmine studied him just to make sure he wasn't lying he turned to her seeing she was staring.

"I'm serious baby", Jazmine smiled at him calling her that and nodded biting on her bottom lip.

"What chu doing after school?"

"I got work till eight than i'm cool. Why?"

"You wanna come over? It'll just be us. We can watch some movies or something"

"Yeah, i'll come over", He closed his locker and they started to trail to homeroom until they heard yelling and commotion coming not too far from them.

"Dang, this early", Jazmine rolled her eyes but wanted to be nosy and pulled Huey threw the crowd.


End file.
